The Leaves Last Breaths- Sequel to Nether Realm Fraud
by Little Miss Diva 152
Summary: Note: PLEASE READ NETHER REALM FRAUD FIRST! THANK YOU! It has been six months since Cylindria escaped from Betrayus' lair. The tree of life is dying, but it's not what you think it seems to be... Rated K for: Some intense action Mild Swear words(PM me with any questions)


Prologue  
"He who is destined to save PacWorld shall forever be remembered."  
-Unknown  
Natalie and Pac were standing in the woods waiting for Cylindria to get there.  
Much had changed over the past six months. President Spheros had been struggling to keep the tree alive, but it wasn't having much effect. PacWorld was dying. All they can do to save it is fight against Betrayus.  
But what is his secret here? Why is the tree dying so fast? Who is behind all of this?  
The answers all point to one person. And she doesn't even realize it's her fault...  
Natalie's POV  
Pac says that I should go back, so that I won't die with the rest of them. But there really is no point in leaving PacWorld. I don't like the other world as much as this one. And, as Optimus Prime would say in this situation, "One shall stand, and one shall fall."  
Betrayus is going to fall. And we shall stand over him.  
Today is the day I will tell Pac the truth.  
"Hey Natalie." He said.  
"Oh. Hi Pac." I replied.  
"How's it going?"  
"Not so good. Listen Pac, there's something I need to tell you."  
"You're not pregnant are you?"  
"WHAT?! NO!" I laughed. "I guess humans and PacWorlders share the same sense of humor."  
"I guess we do. Anyways, what did you need to tell me?"  
"Betrayus... Is my dad."  
"Oh. Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well that's okay. You are your own person. It doesn't matter who your father is."  
"Thanks Pac."  
"No problem Natalie. I'm just glad you finally told me."  
I nodded. "Do you think the others will still trust me?"  
"I don't see why they wouldn't."  
"Really?"  
"What?"  
"When I first got here I was thrown in a jail because of my eyes. I'll be surprised if anyone trusts me after this."  
"Natalie, if it weren't for you Cylindria would have died. We all respect you, regardless of who your family is or isn't."  
I looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say.  
"Hey guys!" Cylindria jumped of her board. "Nat, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine."  
"You sure? You seem a little out of it."  
I sighed. "Betrayus really is my father. You were all right all along. I completely understand if you want to drag me to the president's office and have him lock me up for the rest of eternity or if you just want me to go home."  
"What the hell are you talking about? The President is your uncle. He wouldn't throw you in his prison."  
"Really. He did it the first time."  
"Natalie, that was over a year ago."  
"Still counts." I muttered, pushing my long black braid to the left side. I had died my hair black a few weeks back, and it looked a lot better.  
"Come on. We gotta get back in action. We don't have time for this."  
I flew up into the air, leaving them on the ground. They joined me a few seconds later after jumping on their boards and turning them on. We were about to go on the most dangerous mission ever- going underneath the tree of life to see what was killing it and hopefully stopping it.  
We stood in front of the tunnel that leads underneath the tree.  
"Come on you guys. Let's do it." We walked into the tunnel and soon found ourselves underneath the roots of the tree. A small pool of what appeared to be lava rested underneath it.  
So that's what's killing it.  
"How do we get rid of this lava?" Pac wondered.  
"I don't know, but we should be getting back. The president is probably waiting for us."  
We started to walk back to the outside world.  
About fifty yards away from the tree, giant rocks started falling from the ceiling as I walked underneath it.  
Pac's POV  
I heard a rumbling noise from behind me. I turned around and heard Natalie scream split seconds before the rocks fell from the ceiling. She was completely buried in the boulders.  
Cylindria and I ran out of the cave to go get help.


End file.
